


Partners

by spookypromqueen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: Mulder and Scully have an interesting relationship, will they be able to juggle their romantic feelings and their professional relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE X-FILES NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FRANCHISE.
> 
> This will be a multi-chaptered fic about Mulder and Scully's relationship.

Dana Scully descended the concrete stairs into the basement, her red bob bouncing slightly on her shoulders with every step. 

I wonder if he remembered. Dana thought to herself as she absentmindedly played with the golden cross that hung from her neck. It was her birthday today.

She had gotten a call from her Mother, Bill and Tara, and a few other select acquaintances, but nothing from who she was hoping would remember. Her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder.

Dana sighed as she rounded the final bend in the staircase, entering the dungeon that is their shared office. When she reached the door however, she froze.

There, below Mulder’s plaque on the door sat her name. In classic golden lettering, Special Agent Dana Scully. She let her fingers trace over the engraving, did Mulder put this up? She wondered as her hand fell to the doorknob.

Scully cautiously opened the door to an almost comical sight. Fox Mulder stood behind his desk with a small cupcake in his hands. Atop the cupcake was a scraggly looking birthday candle that was flickering almost dangerously close to the icing.

“Happy birthday, Scully! Did you see your present?” Mulder cheerfully grinned at Scully. “I got it made special, now blow out this candle before we burn the office down.”

Scully gave a soft smile, “You remembered this year.” She quickly blew out the candle before it melted completely.

“I figured it was ‘bout time, huh?” Mulder laughed as he removed the wax off the frosting. “Here, it’s uh- a little waxy, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Dana felt her cheeks warm as she looked at her partner. His brown eyes were free from any icy remnants of trauma past, and instead were warm and exhilarating. Framed with dark lashes and a soft expression, he could’ve passed for a renaissance painting. His long nose topped his full lips, which were now stretched into a breath-taking smile. Before she could help herself, she was in his arms. 

“Thanks Mulder,” Scully sighed as she settled into his chest. 

Mulder tensed for a moment, shocked at his partners sudden display of affection, but almost immediately relaxed into her presence. He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head, “You’re welcome, Scully.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finds Scully upset, and gives her some wonderful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE X-FILES NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.
> 
> Listen, don't be mad but... I am taking this story line and diverting it from the canon universe. But I will do my best to respect the reality of The X-Files and keep the characters accurate!

Mulder stood awkwardly in front of his partner’s door, shuffling from foot to foot awaiting her OK to enter. She had acted odd at work that day, her usual snarky demeanor had been replaced with a solemn aura. Usually he would give her space, but something inside him was telling him to go to her.

He knocked once again, this time more firmly. “Scully? It’s me.” He called through the oak door. “I’m not going away, so just make it easy for both of us and open the door.”

Scully casually opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, the color of which contrasted her pale skin intensely. “Mulder, how can I help you?” She attempted to sound nonchalant, but the rasp in her voice gave away her true feelings.

Mulder walked past her, gently shutting the door behind him. He softly grabbed one of her small hands, “What happened?”

The compassion in his voice caused Dana to erupt into sobs. Mulder quickly pressed her small body into his own and stroked her red hair, as he waited for her to continue.

“It’s Emily’s birthday.” She squeaked.

Oh. How could I have forgotten? Damn it. Mulder chastised himself as he held his trembling partner. “Scully, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so sad..and angry. She was my daughter and I met her through an X-file.” Dana croaked as she buried herself further into Mulder’s chest. “And now, I can’t have children. Mulder..” She trailed off into a fresh set of tears. Mulder continued stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words.

“You know, you can still be a Mom.” He whispered.

“Adoption? They won’t accept my application. I’m not fit to be a mother.” Scully responded bitterly.

“No. Not adoption.. Biologically.” Mulder continued apprehensively, remembering the ova he found in the military base. “I ran some tests on something I found when we first met Emily, and Frohike had to do some hacking to unlock the information, but it’s your ovum. I’m sorry it took so long to tell you, I just wanted to be absolutely sure.”

Scully pulled away from her partner. It had been six months, and he was just now telling her? She wanted to be angry, she wanted to hit him and yell and scream, but she knew he didn’t do it out of malice. He just didn’t want to lead her down that painful road again. “I could be a Mom? Are they still able to be fertilized?”

“Yes and yes. They were suspended in some type of fluid which-” Mulder was cut off by laughter. Scully, his Scully, was laughing.

“I can be a Mom. Mulder- You.. Thank you.” She laughed through her new tears as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”


End file.
